


Dossiers of Members of U.N.C.L.E. - as shown at the end of the film

by Helice



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For your information. Hope this helps and may you all produce nice works!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dossiers of Members of U.N.C.L.E. - as shown at the end of the film

TOP SECRET - CODE NAME U.N.C.L.E.  
United Command for Law and Enforcement

Alexander Waverly  
Date of Birth: March 1, 1913  
Place of Birth: London  
Country of Origin: UK

Agency position: Commander of U.N.C.L.E.

Previous Intelligence Experience: MI5 officer, F-branch, ran MI5 Hong Kong office, retired 1962

Military History: Former Special Operation (UK SBS), received the George Cross 

Language Spoken: Cantonese, Mandarin, Farsi, Russian, French, German, Swahili, Hindi

Other Skills / Knowledge: Fluent in 8 languages

Specialism: Communications – Level 9, IT, INTEL Assessment

Other Notes: Second son of the Earl of Brinscote, relinquished title

Psychological Profile: Former alcoholic and opium addict (D1 substance abuse; APA)

 

Napoleon Solo  
Date of Birth: March 9, 1929  
Place of Birth: New York  
Country of Origin: USA

Military History: Sergeant US Army, Distinguished service 1945-1952  
Draft Board Number: 13096944

Specialism: Larcenist – class A2, Safe Cracker - Level 9, EX1

Psychological Profile: Gambler – Backgammon (D3 control disorder; APA), serial womanizer

Other Notes: 15 years suspended sentences for robbery, handling stolen goods and serial theft of arts and antiquities. 

Language Spoken: German, Russian, Italian, Spanish, Japanese

Other Skills / Knowledge: Expert in art and antiquities

 

Illya Kuryakin  
Date of Birth: July 25, 1931  
Place of Birth: Moscow  
Country of Origin: Russia

Combat Experience: Russian sambo champion RNS 1953, Judo 4th Dan

Intelligent Training: Surveillance cert, K1 level, ......

Psychological Profile: B3 Volatile personality disorder, APA, associated with disturbed childhood, E1 Oedipus complex

Other Skills / Knowledge: Power Boat Champion (Silver medal 1958); Chess IM – Elo rating 2401

 

Gabrielle Teller  
Date of Birth: September 13, 1938  
Place of Birth: Berlin  
Country of Origin: Germany

Specialism: Professional driver (C6.2), qualified mechanic

Other Skills / Knowledge: Trained at the Berlin Ballet School, 1st soloist

Psychological Profile: Pass (low level anxiety with insomnia G3; APA) 

Language Spoken: German, English, currently learning Russian

Other Notes: Daughter of rocket scientist Udo Teller


End file.
